Karin's Cherry Blossom
by Majora-Cremia
Summary: Karin is having conflicting emotions over her relationship with Sakura. She knows she should hate her but other, stronger feelings get in the way. A SakuraXKarin Yuri fic. Rated M because of what is planned for later.
1. Chapter 1

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**A/N:**

**I decided to write this after I found a startling lack of Sakura/Karin fan-fictions. I would have thought this pairing would be more popular but alas, others don't seem to share my enthusiasm for this potentially interesting pairing. Well, enjoy! Please Rate, Review and give positive criticism as I'm still learning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter in any way shape or form, nor do I own any of the characters featured in the story.**

* * *

><p>"All you need is victory!"<p>

* * *

><p>A gentle breeze pushed up Karin's soft, golden curls. As swift as that last attack was, she could dodge it. In the blink of an eye, she had analysed her opponent and counted no less than 7 openings in their pathetic excuse for a defence.<p>

"Typical Commoner…"

It was over in an Instant, She had toppled her opponent with a simple counter and a large cracking sound could be heard, followed by tortured screaming. With a gentle flick she dusted off her hand-made, crimson uniform. A victorious smile tried to force its way onto her lips, but she ultimately couldn't hide her disappointment… or her sadness. For a moment, an image flashed inside her mind.

"That girl…"

Her hands clutched the sleeves of her uniform tightly and breathing quickly became strained.

"S-Sakura!"

Just thinking of that moment made her confused. Reaching down to her crotch, she lightly pressed against the fabric of her sports panties. A yelp of surprise escaped from her mouth. A shimmering glaze covered her fingers.

"Why… WHY?"

The Image raced through her mind her mind once again, That image that had stayed with her. Since that moment. The moment when a commoner had stood triumphantly over her. The moment of her humiliation. The moment her obsession began. The moment that Karin Kanzuki had lost to Sakura Kasugano.

"I should hate her… I should loathe that commoner for making a fool out of me! So… Why do I feel like this?"

For one last time, the image appeared again but was clearer. Sakura was looking down at her, with a triumphant, but friendly expression adorning her face. This look stirred up mixed feelings of both a passionate and depressing nature, further adding to her confusion.

Suddenly a high pitched beep snapped her momentarily out of her sorrow. With a flick, her phone opened.

"Miss Karin! Are you quite finished?"

"Yes Shibazaki, I would like to be taken home now."

"Very well madam. I'll send a car to pick you up right away."

Another beep signalled the end of the call and the return to her state of bemusement. Karin would find no satisfaction out here. Not until she resolved these emotions. She knew exactly what she had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**

**I put off releasing this chapter for a bit since I wanted to make sure it was ok. I'm not awfully good at proof reading and I don't have anyone to help me out. Regardless, thanks to several spell-checks and a few read overs, I decided it was ready.  
>Thanks to those who have already reviewed or put this story in their favourites., it really means a lot to me and I hope that the length of this chapter makes up for how short Chapter one was. I just hope it's of a decent quality.<br>Again, I'm learning so please give constructive criticism and please leave a review.  
>Thank you.<strong>

* * *

><p>Karin slowly made her way to the school changing rooms, completely lost in thought. Cavalcades of emotions were sprinting through her mind, further aggravating her situation. She knew she had to do something. She knew that if she didn't nip these feelings in the bud then they would just cause trouble later. She knew these feelings were just an obstacle, standing in her way of true success. But she also knew that the more she thought of Sakura, the more her body yearned to be embraced, touched and ultimately loved by Sakura.<p>

"I'm gonna beat you!"

Karin's meditative state was momentarily shattered by a voice that was all too familiar. A somewhat scruffy, brown haired girl sped past her recklessly. Sakura.

"Whoops! Sorry Karin!"

The wind generated by her run made her uniform flap around, including her skirt. Karin gasped softly as she saw Sakura's red and white striped panties. She had seen underneath that skirt countless times before but Sakura's sports panties were all she saw before. Her sports panties, while tight, were ultimately only for practical use. These casual panties however helped to show off Sakura's well rounded and flawless ass. Karin felt a tingle down in her crotch and she returned to her thoughts.

"No! I will not succumb to these feelings here! I must control myself."

A slightly neater girl with long brown hair calmly walked in front of Karin. Karin was oblivious to her presence at this moment in time, due to her mental trance. It was Kei Chitose, a friend of Sakura's.

"Geez, it's not a race Sakura!"

Kei's voice was unable to reach Sakura, who was already at the changing room; having won 'the race' she had invented.

Karin's heart was beating hard, as if something was punching her from the inside. That quick glimpse of what her true feelings called 'perfection' was making her body go crazy. Her face was heating up, her breathing was getting heavier and her hands were clasped tightly round the rim of her skirt, both trying to hide the mess in her panties and resisting the uncontrollable urge to rub herself.

She had only just fully realised Kei's arrival as she was staring at Karin with her eyebrow raised. She also had only just noticed how hot her face had become.

"Wh- What are you staring at plebeian?"

Karin attempted to regain her usual, elitist demeanour, hoping that Kei wouldn't notice her out of character behaviour. Kei's only answer was a dismissive shake of her head. With this she continued walking.

"That was close… she didn't seem to have suspect anything… but I must be careful!"

If anyone found out then who knows what would happen. If Kei found out then the other pupils would find out, if the pupils found out then the teachers would find out, the teachers would then tell her father and then…

Karin couldn't bear to think of what would happen if her father found out that the one and only heir to the Kanzuki family… was a lesbian. Her father expected her to produce children so the Kanzuki name would live on. This was why she knew she had to do something. But now she wasn't so sure what…

Everyone around her had busied themselves with getting out of their school uniform and into their gym clothes but Karin just sat on the bench, her expressionless face giving the false impression that there was nothing wrong. She resisted the temptation to look round in order to behold Sakura's stunning physique in case this fed her currently uncontrollable emotions. Karin felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and heard a cheerful voice.

"Hey Karin. You ok? Kei mentioned you were spacing out earlier."

Karin wasn't surprised at Sakura's random display of concern. While they had never called each other friend, it was part of Sakura's friendly and approachable nature. This welcoming nature was one of the features that attracted Karin towards Sakura, maybe as it was something that she found hard to do herself, thanks to how she was raised. Karin often spoke to others with a tone of superiority which made her very unwelcoming.

"Don't be absurd… Of course I'm alright. A member of the Kanzuki household should always be at their best!"

She again tried to recover her snobbish disposition.

"Ok, just wanted to make sure. Wouldn't want my rival going soft on me!"

They both chuckled lightly. Karin couldn't help but turn her head a little. She was sure her heart was going to jump out of her chest when she saw Sakura's bare belly in front of her. She tried not to make a spectacle and swiftly turned her head back round.

"A-Actually, please tell the teacher I'll be a little late… I have a slight headache…"

"Really? Well… Ok!"

With that Sakura returned to her side of the changing room and Karin just stared at the wall until everyone had left. She couldn't go out there now… not in this state. Before she left she would need to calm herself down.

As for how she would eliminate these emotions, she had run over several plans in her head. None of them appealed to the part of her brain that was feeding her obsession. She could repress her feelings and lie about loving a male… no. She could ask father if she could be home-schooled, thus taking her away from Sakura… no. Anything that involved her never getting to be with Sakura gained an instant refusal as did anything that involved her just accepting it.

The changing room was silent, aside from the soft footsteps of Karin dawdling around. Neither side of her brain was receding. It was as if her thoughts themselves were having a fight inside her head, both combatants putting up an impenetrable defence. Karin grabbed her head in pain. Now she really was getting a headache…

"DAMMIT!"

Karin's fist flew into a nearby locker with full force, causing it to dent slightly. She reeled back, rubbing her hand which was now bleeding faintly. It was just then that she noticed something on the bench. A pair of panties lay solitary on the bench. Red and white striped.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**  
><strong>I started this chapter with a certain degree of doubt in my mind (as is my curse when it comes to writing) as this is the first time the story has shown it's M rating. I also wasn't sure how to start it. Leaving Chapter 2 on a cliffhanger may not have been a wise decision after all! But in the end, it all seemed to fit into place. Whether it's to a good standard or not is up to you. On that note, please review and give constructive criticism since, of course, I'm still learning.<strong>

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed before and will review in the future.**  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>The skirmish inside her head had ceased. Her thoughts were now focused on the striped undergarment that lay innocently on the bench.<p>

"Wh-why are they here? Shouldn't she be wearing them…?"

Her hands began to make their way over to the panties involuntarily, ready to scoop them up. She flinched as she realised what she was actually doing. This wasn't like her, someone from the proud Kanzuki family shouldn't be doing something like this. The "irrational" side of her brain was taking over. Her feelings for Sakura were proving too strong for her.

"NO! I can't… What if someone sees me?"

Twisting her head quickly, she scanned the changing room. Everyone had left.

"Then… It should be Ok… Shouldn't it?"

Then, without hesitation she scooped up the panties and rubbed her thumbs across their soft and silky surface. The texture felt so terrific on her pale skin. This smoothness, along with knowing that these once touched Sakura's perfect behind, was more than enough to get her even the slightest bit excited. Her heart was pounding like a maniac but for the first time since this had begun, Karin felt joy. A soft smile formed on Karin's lips. Any intention of leaving these feelings untouched had left her now; she knew that this was right. The smell emanating from the pants drew her in closer, sniffing them lightly. The smell caressed her senses and caused a pleasant tingle to shoot through her body. To Karin, the smell was so outstanding that even if she was bought a thousand roses the fragrance would not compare. This was a simply wondrous odour that caused every fibre of Karin's being to shake and cry out, yearning for more.

"So… this is Sakura's scent…"

She continued to sniff for a few minutes, savouring every last moment. Breathing it in as if she was trying to absorb it into her being. A light moistness was building up in her crotch, causing her own panties to become slightly soggy. She sat herself down on the bench and placed a finger up to her pussy lips. Lightly pressing down she gave a little moan in pleasure. Any sense of reason that she once had was eradicated, Passion was in control now and it was ready to get to work.

"Her scent is making me wet… I can't believe I got off just from that glorious, heavenly smell."

One hand still holding up the panties to her nose, she lifted up her crimson skirt and slid her hand down her own undies. A finger slipped inside her pussy, pushing in and out rapidly, making her even moister. A with each thrust of her finger she breathed in the smell once more. She was almost hyperventilating. Her brain was just a buzz now. As she ploughed on she forced more fingers into her pink pussy, her jabs becoming more rapid and forceful. Her curls bounced and bounced with each push of her fingers and swayed from side to side as she shook her head in pleasure. What was once her pale face, was beginning to look flushed. A moan forced its way out of her lips which was much louder than she had intended but she didn't care. She just didn't care anymore. She didn't care about anyone knowing. She didn't even care if she had sunk to the level of a commoner. She was in unimaginable ecstasy and with Sakura's scent serenading her, seducing her and her fingers working in and out of her soaking wet vagina with incredible dexterity, nothing else mattered.

"Sakura… SAKURA!"

Her breathing was starting to get heavier and she felt a build-up in her pussy, she could feel it coming. Thoughts of Sakura filled her mind. The swift and elegant techniques she used during her fights. The way she was always so welcoming and carefree. How her body was petite but at the same time strong. All of this built up Karin's pleasure. The looked down at her hand and imagined Sakura, with a childish and impish grin on her face, was sliding her own fingers into Karin instead.

"Wow… you're such a dirty girl aren't you Karin? Look at you, breathing in my aroma while I finger this tight, warm pussy…"

"Oh Sakura… You won't beat a member of the Kanzuki family… that easily…"

"Oh yeah? Well how's this technique then?"

Karin then stuck her whole hand into her pussy, whilst imagining that Sakura was doing it to her instead.

"Ahhhh… Sakura… HAAAA!"

She took one big lungful of Sakura's odour and she felt her juices shoot out of her pussy. Her body seized up in pleasure as her mouth opened up wide, moaning out in pleasure as her orgasm continued. A white liquid covered her hand. Some of it has made its way onto the floor and bench, having leaked out. After her orgasm had subsided she slumped back into the lockers and smiled. She was exhausted but satisfied. For a moment she just sat there, in a constant state of pleasure and calm. She knew now more than ever, she loved Sakura and there was no escaping that. Leaving these feelings unattended would be foolish. It would only cause her grief and sorrow much like how she was before.

"I needed that… Sakura… thank you…"

Her peace was shattered as she heard chatter which seemed to be making its way toward the room.

"Crap! I must of lost track of time while I was…"

She looked at the pair of panties and quickly stood up, throwing them back down to the bench. Her feet stood frozen to the ground, she knew she should have just ran but the dread forced her into place, not allowing her to move.

"I can't be seen like this, no, I mustn't.

Panic quickly coursed through her body as the chatter got closer and through the door came…

"Oh no..."

Sakura and Kei walked through the door, with the teacher also, Sakura pointed over to Karin and the teacher nodded. The teacher had a concerned look on her face and walked over to Karin.

"Sakura said you were a bit under the weather earlier. Are you feeling better now Karin?"

Karin wasn't paying attention. Her panic stricken face was fixated on Sakura as she talked to Kei. She had to get out of there before someone saw the drips or the slightly scrunched up panties.

"Karin? I asked if you were feeling better."

Karin, eager to get out of there as soon as possible just nodded and watch in terror as Sakura walked round to where she was just masturbating.

"Hey… My panties are all messed up… and what's this stuff"

Karin made a dash for the door, ignoring the shouts from the teacher, Kei or even Sakura. She had to get out of there. She hid among some bushes around the side of the school, pressing herself up against the wall so no one could see her. Peeking round, she saw no sign of the teacher or Sakura. If she stuck around the blame would surely shift onto her. Then everyone would know… or at least start spreading rumours… then the rumours might reach the staff and then…  
>She still stuck by what she had thought earlier but part of her was still scared of the reaction she may get, from the people she had once referred to as "commoner", the teachers, her expectant father and Sakura, of course. This wasn't just something Karin could mess up, as a Kanzuki, this had to be perfect... for both her and Sakura. If she wanted people to know, she would have to do it right.<p>

"If members of the Kanzuki family are to be victorious in everything they do, then so be it."

From her bag she took her phone and dialed the number for Shibazaki.

"Shibazaki? When you bring the Car to the school, bring Ishizaki with you, I have some planning to do..."


	4. Bonus: Sakura

**A/N: Just a little bonus before Chapter 4**. **I wanted to show that Sakura is having problems figuring out her relationship with Karin also and how her feelings are affecting her aswell**. **It's a little short and maybe a bit unpolished but I felt the story needed a look into Sakuras perspective.  
>Again I'm still learning so if you have any advice or constructive criticism then please leave a review!<br>Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sakura stopped examining her creased underwear and twisted round vigorously, just in time to see Karin dash out of the changing rooms. As chatter built up inside the changing room, Feelings of concern and curiosity welled up inside of her. What could cause Karin to act so unusually? Why did she run as soon as Sakura mentioned her panties? Taking a few steps, she slowly headed towards the exit until she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.<p>

"Leave her Sakura."

Kei held her friend back gently, Both out of concern for her Sakura and her indifference toward Karin.

"She probably just needs some time to herself, probably had a bad day or something."

"But… what if-"

"She'll be fine. Remember who you're talking about."

Sakura paused for a second, but then complied and sat down on the bench and slowly began to untie the laces of her crimson gym shoes. The striking red colour reminded her of Karin's uniform. It made her friend stand out so much; highlighting her golden, springy ringlets of hair, her slender and dainty features and, of course, her gorgeous, chestnut coloured eye's.

"No, wait, what am I thinking?"

Sakura shook her head to snap herself out of this trance. She had become so absorbed in imagining Karin's features that she didn't realise her expression was turning into one of affection.

"Karin is my friend. That's all she is!" Sakura said to herself.

She was sure Karin didn't see them as friends, but as far as Sakura was concerned they definitely were. That was all they were.

"That's all we'll be…"

"If you ask me it's nice to see her taken down a notch, she can be such a bitch sometimes…"

Sakura sighed. She knew Karin could be difficult, but whenever she was around her she felt an atmosphere of maturity and sophistication, things that Sakura herself was unable to replicate.  
>Standing up a false grin curled on her lips, to hide her emotions.<p>

"I know, she's always like "I'm so perfect. As a member of the Kanzuki household I must be perfect. Sakura, you will pay for making a fool out of me, AHAHAHAH!"

Kei chuckled at Sakura's exaggerated impression of Karin, complete with hand gestures and snobbish sounding voice. Sakura however wasn't at all happy with having to mock her friend like this and did so she didn't arouse any suspicion. With this they continued to change, with Sakura half listening to Kei's ramblings about how much she hated Karin's "bloated ego".

Her eye's continued to watch the exit, much like a dog, watching the door until its master was home. She wanted to be out there, helping her friend, helping her to smile, helping her to forget her problems. As much as Sakura denied it, she wanted to be out there, with Karin in her arms pushing her fingers gently through Karin's glossy blonde h-

"Ugh… Geez, What's gotten into me today…"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's finally here! The reason this Chapter took so long was because life got a bit busy for me so I had to dedicate my time to that. But then I finally put my time aside and got to work, so here it is! Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you continue to like the story. Please leave a review if you enjoyed this and give me some constructive crtiticism since I'm still learning.  
><strong>

**P.S. For those who don't know, Shibazaki is from the "Sakura Ganbaru!" manga by Masahiko Nakahira. I reccomend you give it a try, it's a good read.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Street Fighter or any of the characters. Neither do I own the Manga mentioned above. We cool? We cool.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Karin smiled softly as the cool evening breeze brushed against her pale skin. Her chocolate coloured eyes shone as she gazed up at the stars in the sky. They had a rather soothing quality tonight, dampening the days troubles, if only slightly. On her ride home from school she had made several plans with Ishizaki and Shibazaki, although Shibazaki mainly protested. It reminded her of when she had asked Shibazaki to prepare a venue for her and Sakura's fight.<p>

"S-surely you jest… It would be unseemly for a member of the Kanzuki household to challenge a commoner"

Funnily enough, the situation wasn't too dissimilar, although this time Karin had asked for a reservation at a restaurant. She hadn't let on that this was due to romantic feelings and that it was purely out of respect for a fellow Street Fighter. But Shibazaki protested all the same because Sakura was a commoner. She didn't blame him, she would have thought the same if she didn't harbour these feelings. Ishizaki didn't protest though, out of respect for Karin and her position. He just sat there, jotting down notes on his to-do list. She had requested a number of things along with the reservation, most of them met with some sort of protest from Shibazaki and silence from Ishizaki.

"Miss Karin, I thought I should tell you that the reservations have been made, you and Miss Kasugano will dine tomorrow evening."

Karin spun round to find Ishizaki standing at the balcony doorway, smiling slightly awaiting Karin's approval. Karin's heart filled with joy once she heard this news.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down, Thank you Ishizaki."

With this, Ishizaki bowed and begun to leave.

"Wait. Ishizaki, I have another favour to ask of you."

Karin peeked over behind Ishizaki to see if Shibazaki was in the vicinity. It was all clear. If there was one person she could trust with this matter, it was him. Ishizaki, her loyal butler and companion. A sadness came over her as she realised Ishizaki was the closest thing she had to a friend barring Sakura. She would entrust this delicate matter to him.

"I would… like you to make an additional reservation."

Ishizaki continued to smile neutrally, awaiting his orders. Karin took a deep breath and then walked slowly up to Ishizaki.

"A hotel reservation."

Karin expected the butler to slightly alter his expression given this news. But no, his face was still emitting an air of neutral calmness. Karin wasn't sure if this Ishizaki was just clueless to the meaning behind this or if he was putting on an act.

"There is a hotel near the restaurant… It's not too famous but reports describe it as being exquisite, book a room for two for just the one night"

Even after divulging this info, Ishizaki's face didn't falter.

"Of course, I knew I could trust him with this matter."

Thought Karin, wondering why she even expected him to question her.

"Is that all madam?"

"One last thing. No-one else can know of this other reservation, not even Shibazaki and especially not my father."

"Of course madam. My lips are sealed."

Ishizaki bowed and took his leave. Karin breathed out happily. That was a load off her mind, meaning all she needed to worry about now was getting Sakura to go with her. A simple text message would suffice; she knew the promise of free food would appeal to Sakura's way of thinking. Karin chuckled as she thought of this. Tonight was nice… She hoped that tomorrow would be as beautiful as it was tonight. The day's events floated through her mind.

Unfortunately, one that stood out was when Kei Chitose had stared at her on their way to Gym. Karin cringed at the thought of how close she was to giving the game away. She also sighed at how close Kei and Sakura seemed to be. They were friends after all. She tried not to be jealous of their familiarity but it was hard when her feelings were this strong. After this she was reminded of what she had done on the changing room. Suddenly Karin felt her cheeks warm up as she remembered, in her lustful state, she fingered herself whilst imagining Sakura was there. This was most out of sorts for Karin but the feelings she felt during this were all real. She didn't regret doing any of it, she only regretted not tidying up afterwards. Karin suddenly felt a cool liquid on her legs.

"Dammit! How did I get this wet…?"

Again she found herself being lulled into a state of lust and began to move her hand towards a breast. She clasped a hand around it and started to grope it through the black fabric of her nightdress. A moan escaped her lips as she squeezed and rubbed her sizeable breast, she thrust her other hand onto her second breast, letting a second moan break away from her mouth.

"Ahhhh… Feels… so nice…"

Karin pulled the shoulders of her nightdress down and took her breasts out of the dress. She felt herself getting wetter as the cool breeze touched them, making her nipples harder. She grasped onto them once more, groping them again and again. Her imaginary Sakura returned, feeling Karin's breasts.

"Ahhh… Karin… your breasts are so nice…"

"D-don't say that… it's embarrassing…"

"You shouldn't be so embarrassed, you look beautiful"

Karin smiled and blushed as she imagined this, this was what she wanted it to be like. It made Karin chuckle, she had always thought that if she got into a relationship, she would be the dominant one… but the more she imagine Sakura doing things to her, the more she wanted Sakura to be dominant.

"Miss Karin, the Hotel Reservation has been made."

Karin panicked a little as she heard this before realising it was coming from the intercom. She sighed in relief and went over to the intercom whilst stuffing her plump breasts back into her Night Dress. She wasn't finished but she couldn't continue outside on the balcony.

"Thank you Ishizaki. You are dismissed for the rest of the night."

"Thank you Miss Karin."

With a crackle the intercom went dead. Now with Ishizaki out of the way, she could continue. She set herself onto her bed and took her breasts out again; grasping them even harder and firmer than before, still imagining Sakura straddling her waist doing this. She smiled at her imaginary Sakura but thought to herself.

"I long to have the real thing in front of me… I can't fail tomorrow… A KANZUKI MUST NOT FAIL!"


	6. Bonus: Kei

**It's another Bonus Chapter!  
>I never initially intended to use Kei that much but I couldn't help myself. This will be the last bonus for a few chapters as I'll be focusing on Karin and her emotions. More Bonus Chapters will come, but when it does, it'll most likely be Sakura. I didn't have too much trouble with this one but saying that, there's most likely some glaring mistakes in there. If you can point them out to me if you notice any please do! Please leave a review and give constructive criticism as I'm still learning!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter or any of the characters associated with it. **

* * *

><p>"Yeah!"<p>

Shouts of triumph filled the room as Sakura procured another win against Kei in a fighting game. The long haired girl simply groaned as her futile resistance proved to be just that. She had played twenty games with her friend already and had lost every one. Kei just didn't get these games, but a feeling of joy still found its way into her heart.

"Anything to take her mind off today…" She thought

The day's events had been rather distressing. Karin's sudden exit from the girls changing room had sparked a large discussion around school, various rumours flinging back and forth. Much to Kei's displeasure, most of these rumours were of the sexual nature. Most people had begun to suspect that Karin might have been hiding something about her sexuality and Sakura, as well as a couple of other girls Kei hadn't met, were often featured in these discussions. It didn't help that Sakura had been visibly shaken up since the incident. She smiled whenever Kei tried talking to her, but Kei could tell that inside, Sakura was worried. It didn't matter now though; Sakura was cheerful, so Kei was content.

"You want to go another round?"

Kei snapped out of her daydreaming, her speech containing equal parts sarcasm and satisfaction.

"Yes because I so want to get my ass kicked again don't I? Let's play something else!"

Sakura grinned goofily and chuckled. As she nodded her head in agreement, her short brown hair flinching and her signature white head-band whipping, there came a buzzing sound somewhere in Sakura's room. Sakura looked round perplexed, anxiously trying to trace the noise.

"Huh? What is that?"

"It's most likely your phone. I really don't understand why you keep that thing on Silent."

"Well… I turn it on for school and then I forget to turn it off… and If I do remember I just can't be bothered"

Sakura stuck her tongue out playfully as she said this; Kei released a sigh but a smile formed on her face.

"Typical… that's my Sakura…"

She thought as she followed Sakura, crawling along the floor, trying to trace the source of the vibrations, picking up crudely folded clothes and looking under the bed.

"I wonder who could be calling though… It's rather late…" Thought Kei

Karin instantly flew into her mind and she subtly cringed. Sakura had been worryingly sympathetic towards the straw haired girl today and Kei didn't like it. Kei found Karin's stuck up nature maddening and it seemed that she was taking an interest in Sakura. Kei actually hated to admit it, but she almost believed the rumours. She wished she didn't but the way Karin's murky eyes peered lovingly at Sakura before Gym had convinced her. It hurt her. Deep inside her heart clenched as she imagined Sakura and Karin in loving embrace, Karin staring into Sakura's chocolate tinted eyes ruffling her similarly chocolate coloured hair. Kei pulled herself out of her thoughts before she became jealous of her own imagination. Her scruffy, short-haired friend held her phone up triumphantly.

"Found it!"

With a flick of her wrist, Sakura opened her phone and immediately started talking. Her face faltered for a moment, causing Kei to crawl forward, gazing at Sakura with a concerned expression.

"Who is it?"

Sakura was silent before a smile curved once again onto her face as she held up her hand as she walked out of the room to talk. Kei slumped to the floor, groaning softly.

"It's got to be Karin… Damn her…"

Kei laid back and stared at Sakura's plain white ceiling.

"Why does Sakura have to be so friendly? She can't help being drawn to people… I guess that's just how she is… but she can't go around trusting people so easily like this, Especially Karin."

This sense of loathing built up inside of Kei. It sometimes seemed like Sakura was more interested in Karin than her.

"Why can't Sakura care about me in the same way?"

Shifting her legs toward her, she curled up into a ball and rested her head in the crack between her two knees. That was what really puzzled her. Why did Sakura care so much about Karin? Was she missing something? Did Karin have something she didn't have? Does Sakura l…

"No… she wouldn't…"

The very thought of her friend having feelings for someone like Karin made tears well up in Kei's eyes. Kei knew Sakura thought long haired girls were attractive; she had grown her hair especially long because of that. Was there something about Karin that made her even more attractive? Was it the Blonde hair? Or was it those huge breasts of hers? Her fingers brushed against her modest chest, sliding against her nipple.

"No… Sakura isn't like that… is she?"

Kei had to wipe away her Tears swiftly as she felt the tremor of footsteps approaching.

"Sorry, that was Karin. She wanted me to go out for a meal with her tomorrow. I told her that it sounded like fun! Said I should come in formal wear. I think she overestimates me a tad, like I have any forma-"

Kei blanked out the rest of the conversation, the name of the caller had stuck in her mind and her purpose stuck even more. Kei feigned a smile.

"Well then, we'll just have to try and find something…"


	7. Chapter 5

__**A/N: This took longer than I hoped. I've had other work piling on me recently. But, as you can see, I pushed aside some time to get this done. It's not an incredibly exciting chapter, or an incredibly long one either, but I hope that it satisfies all the same. Please leave constructive criticism as I'm still learning and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter or any of its characters. This is simply the product of a fan with a penchant for adorable yuri pairings.**

* * *

><p>The previous night had been exhausting and the next day had been no easier. Very slightly, Karin's lips parted and a subdued yawn slid its way out of her mouth, the tips of her fingers shielding it politely. Her mind was racing all through the night, thoughts of Sakura and the plans for that evening had consumed her. The excitement and anxiety had built up like a ball in her stomach, continuously expanding in size as the day drew on and on.<p>

The school day had been kinder to her nerves but only slightly. Sakura had to confirm a few fine details, but they didn't speak to each other at all after that. In these fleeting seconds, she felt her anxiety pitch but it was strongly remedied by her love for the coffee haired girl.

She tried to stay attentive in class but it was futile and while most didn't seem to notice her sudden withdrawn state, it was obvious that some had, as this new found silence fuelled the flames of scandal. Karin was never considered a loudmouth, but she always liked people to know she was present and so often volunteered in class. She only heard snippets of the rumours but they worried her all the same.

But now, the day was over and all she had to do was get ready for going out and then pick up Sakura. Her anxiety stomach ball had expanded to breaking point but again her excitement for the meal provided a welcome anaesthetic to her worries. She scanned the area for her transport, but it was nowhere to be seen as of yet. Streams of schoolgirls sped past her and down the hill but there was no sign of Shibazaki or her limo. As the pavement levelled out, her concentration was broken by a voice she did not want to hear.

"I don't know what you're up to…"

Karin twisted round sharply, her brown eyes locking in to owner of the voice. A schoolgirl stood leaning against the wall, her brown chocolate coloured hair reaching down her back. Karin's lips curled into a frown as she stood her ground. It was Kei.

"… but I'm onto you Kanzuki."

Panic struck Karin, but for only a second, then she grinned and folded her arms, so not to show weakness.

"I haven't a clue what you mean Kei, I'm not 'up' to anything."

Kei pushed herself off the wall and marched toward Karin, with venom in her eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean," snapped Kei "Your exit from the changing room, this meal, your 'spacing out' yesterday"

Karin was now face to face with her challenger, upon further inspection, there wasn't just venom in her eyes. She saw red markings underneath them, slightly moist.

"Have… you been crying?"

Kei glared at Karin in confusion before noticing the tell-tale markings, placing her hand over them and wiping them dry. The blonde girl sighed sympathetically.

"It seems we have a common interest"

Kei swiftly turned away, still rubbing her eyes. She continued to snap at her target though.

"Like hell we do, I know how shallow you are; I know exactly what you're interested in!"

"What?" Karin said, offended by these accusations "How dare you accuse me of being a pervert"

Karin clenched her fist whilst scowling at Kei. But she took Kei's words into consideration. Her actions in the changing room and last night lingered in her mind. Karin couldn't help but wonder if maybe Kei was right. Was lust the key factor in her affection for Sakura? These thoughts buzzed around her head like a swarm of wasps.

"I've known her longer than you have, I know her better than you do, I… love her for who she is!"

Then Karin remembered.

"You're wrong…"

"What?"

Karin stared at Kei sternly, with no superiority in her eyes, no hate, no loathing. But instead, for the first time, she was looking at Kei as an equal.

"I've fought with Sakura… many times. In a good fight, the fighter's emotions, thoughts and feeling are conveyed with every blow. One of the best ways to learn about a person is to fight them and listen to the emotion in those attacks. The amount of times I've fought Sakura… it makes me feel as if I've known her for decades."

Karin could see the tears begin to well up in Kei's eyes once again. Her expression riddled with confusion and grief.

"No! You're going to take her away from me… you're going to change her!"

"I won't change her; I wouldn't change anything about her!"

"But… but…"

The conversation came to an abrupt end when Karin's limo arrived. In the distance, Karin could see the familiar shape of Sakura. Turning back to Kei, she passed her a handkerchief and whispered into her ear.

"I promise not to change her…"

Kei faced Karin as she pulled open the door, before tilting her head back down toward the ground, solemnly, before wiping her face clean with the handkerchief. Sakura reached the bottom of the hill before Shibazaki pulled away and gave a friendly smile and wave. Karin mirrored the gesture before rolling up her window. A sigh escaped from her lips as she let her own tears roll down her cheek.

The words she had uttered were believable, but she wasn't convinced herself.

She wiped her tears away and shook her head. No, if she was to succeed tonight, like a true Kanzuki, she would have to stay focused and not let doubts enter her mind. Her speech was correct after all. The emotion and feelings conveyed through a fight had allowed Karin to truly get to know Sakura and although she was reluctant to admit it at first, she fell in love her because of that.

But she had also become a lot more perverted since then. She couldn't go a whole day without thinking about Sakura in a lewd or sexual way and deriving pleasure from that.

"You seem distressed Miss. Karin."

Karin turned her head sharply to the seat next to her. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even realised Ishizaki sitting next to her, which was impressive considering his bulky stature. His usual neutral smile adorned his face. This familiarity gave Karin the courage to speak up.

"Ishizaki… If… you love someone, but aren't sure for what reason… and those affections might seem controversial… is it still right?"

Ishizaki contemplated for a moment before turning back to Karin, with his usual grin.

"Does she make you happy?"

Karin thought about this for a moment. Did Sakura make her happy? Well, she did enjoy their fights. When simply being around her, she felt excited, she felt nervous. But she felt elated as well. Like no one could ever believe.

"Yes," Karin said sternly.

"Then of course it's ok, That's all that matters."

Karin smiled softly and nodded.

"Thanks… "

She was about to stay quiet before something hit her.

"Wait, 'she'? How did you…"

Trailing off, she stared at Ishizaki, who just grinned and chuckled to himself. Karin continued to smile, and then resumed her silence.

She was lucky to have Ishizaki around.


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been a while again... I should have loads more free time now so I might be able to get these out more often than usual, if people are still interested. **

**A short chapter this time, but what I wanted to do was show Karin's emotions during the journey and then in the next chapter, I'm gonna detail Sakura's thoughts either on the journey or at the restaurant. If you have any preference, tell me in your reviews.  
><strong>

**I'm gonna admit that there's probably alot wrong with this one so feel free to criticise the hell out of it and nitpick to your hearts desire. I'll probably go back and clean this up later.  
><strong>

**As usual, keep all criticism constructive as I am still polishing my skills. Hope you all enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter or any of the characters although I wish I did since then I could put Karin in Street Fighter X Tekken (Why Capcom? WHY?)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Karin never knew the human heart could beat that fast. She had fought in spectacular bouts of strength and agility. She had trained to the peak of physical perfection. She had pushed her body to the limit. Now, she was sitting in her limo, off to eat dinner with the girl she had a crush on. The peace and quiet of Sakura's neighbourhood had been shattered by the hum of the Limo's engine and the girl in question had entered to a speechless Karin.<p>

A suit.

The chocolate eyed girl had slipped into the Limo, in a black suit jacket, which hugged her curves making her look very professional, a white shirt and a pair of trousers. Karin, in her long, crimson, Chinese style dress, had almost let loose a very out of character squeal, but managed to hold it in.

The sound, or lack thereof, that replaced it though was a stunned silence. Sakura had chuckled at Karin's face once she had sat down. Karin took that as her cue to snap out of it and return to her usual demeanour. After that, the ride to the restaurant consisted of the two taunting each other in a friendly and playful manner.

Now though, Karin sat silently, peering out of the window, occasionally eyeing Sakura up. The outfit most definitely suited her. Karin had to admit; she could never imagine Sakura in a dress but just assumed that she would be in one, looking lovely regardless.

She was pleasantly surprised. For once, the headband was off and Sakura's short brown stalks were in full bloom. That scent, the scent that Karin had craved over a day before, was more prominent than ever. A sweet, but subtle scent that matched the young Japanese girl's more feminine features as well as her slightly boyish features as well.

Those brown, russet eyes gazed out the window and were coupled by a small, confident smirk. Karin stopped herself from staring too long, her hands clutching onto the black leather seats of the Limo. Her muscles strained as her nerves continuously built up inside her, almost ready to make a rip in the seat.

"Where did you say we were going again?"

Karin's head twisted round to see that Sakura had stopped her window gazing. The tomboyish girl had snuck up on Karin, having shuffled over onto the seat next to her. The blood almost shot to Karin's face before her composure blocked it out. Her face might not have shown any signs of anxiety, but her closed body language adeptly fulfilled that role instead. The proximity of Sakura had caused her own body to close up like a clam. After a short silence, Karin remembered Sakura had asked something.

"A-ah… just a restaurant that my father recommended to me…"

Karin couldn't believe the lies that she was telling. She had done the research herself.

"Your father huh…" Sakura made a comically shrewd face "I'm not gonna have a million different forks just for eating cheese am I?"

Karin scowled , her eyes leering at the joker sitting next to her.

"Don't be ridiculous Sakura…" Her scowl soon shifted into a playful smile "Even taking into account your normal eating habits, you will find this establishment to be most satisfactory"

Sakura stuck out her tongue and gave a playful chuckle.

"Well… whatever," Sakura chimed "Food is food after all!"

Karin chuckled and continued to gaze out the window.

"Just be glad I'm willing to go down to such a level just to please you."

"Yeah yeah… all jokes aside though, this is very nice of you… It's nice… to spend some time with you"

In a flash, Karin spun round. Sakura's eyes looked out of the window, her eyes gleaming with what Karin thought was adoration. It seemed as if the night sky shone in those chocolate coloured pools. Karin could feel her heart leap. This time, the proximity of Sakura and this beautiful sight had caused the blood to instantly rush to her face, composure or not. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the restaurant and used this as a well-timed mood breaker.

Now wasn't the time. Though that moment would have been perfect, it was too early to say anything now. However… she wondered what was running through Sakura's mind while she stared out the window, with those wistful eyes of hers, almost lost in thought. What was she thinking about…?

"We're here. Come on!"


	9. Chapter 7

**Author Note:**

**So uh... I guess it's been a while.**

**I've come a long way since writing Chapter six almost... two years ago? But I had the urge to write this new Chapter for you all.**

**Don't expect the next chapter any time soon but we'll see how things go.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter or any of it's characters. **

* * *

><p>Naturally, Sakura felt a little uneasy sitting in Karin Kanzuki's Limo. It wasn't the company that intimidated her, no, Karin looked stunning as usual, and Sakura was more than acclimatised to her frosty demeanour. The young teen could barely believe that the woman she shared the back seat with was her rival and fellow Street Fighter; an air of elegance and grace surrounded her, as well as her usual confidence. Her scarlet dress did an excellent job at making her look feminine, yet also, in a way, intimidating.<p>

Sakura felt somewhat underdressed as a result. The suit was never her idea, although she doubted she would like the look of any dress that Kei had chosen out for her. But still, it was a good fit and she felt like it was right for her. But she still looked rather plain when compared to her lovely host, who was decked out in jewellery and decorations. As her eye's glanced over her briefly, Sakura sighed softly and turned to look out of the window. The formality of the situation was the thing bugging her the most.

Of course Kei had made an abominable amount of fuss about getting Sakura ready for this. Thankfully she had kept her comments about Karin to a minimum and instead focused on Sakura. But the russet haired tomboy could tell something else was on Kei's mind. She could hear it in the way Kei spoke and acted. Ever since that phone call, her best friend wasn't acting like she usually did. She seemed softer, kinder and calmer. It just confused her more than anything, and along with how she was feeling presently about the golden haired maiden sitting just a few inches away from her…

_I should just try to enjoy myself tonight… right? Less worrying, more partying. _

Truth be told, she could think of worse ways to spend her night. She turned back to her rival, who was also gazing out of the window, into the starlit streets leading to the restaurant. Occasionally, an amber light cascaded across her face, making her coffee coloured eyes shimmer. Sakura chuckled and smiled affectionately, before her playful side took over. She scooted over toward her and gazed right up at the pastel skinned beauty. For a brief moment she felt her heart flutter as she witnessed her crimson rival's true beauty, up close.

"Where did you say we were going again?"

As Karin noticed Sakura's advance, their tan tinted gazes met for the first time during the journey and a seemingly elongated pause began. Whilst looking at Karin… Sakura felt a clarity like no other. Her mind was clear of doubt or worry, or of sorrow. While she was always a carefree soul, the events of the past few days had still sent her thoughts into a flurry of emotion.

_Do I like Karin in that way?_

_Does Karin feel the same way?_

_What about Kei? _

_How do I feel about this?_

None of those questions mattered in those few moments however. Her mind was at peace whilst staring at one of the most beautiful girls in the world, with her perfect golden ringlets, her skinny crimson dress…

"A-ah… Just a Restaurant my Father Recommended to me."

But that moment was stolen away by reality, as Karin inevitably answered Sakura's question. Sakura felt her heart sink that such a moment was ended by the very instigator. But she still felt a lingering sense of relaxation wash over her, which was a welcome change to the tension that gripped her before. Leaning away from Karin, Sakura decided to lighten up the air in the limo a tad.

"Your father huh…" She faked her own annoyance, while frowning in a comically shrewd fashion. "There aren't going to be a million forks just for eating cheese or something, right?"

The scowl she received from Karin was all the proof she needed to know that her jest was successful. Karin always did that when Sakura made some sort of gag or joke.

"Don't be ridiculous Sakura" Her scowl soon shifted into a playful, yet coy, smile "Even taking into account your normal eating habits, you will find this establishment to be most satisfactory"

Sakura let out a light chuckle and playfully stuck out her tongue. To some that would perhaps be insulting, but this was just how the two of them communicated and Sakura was used to it by now and she even enjoyed it from time to time.

"Well… Whatever, Food is Food after all!"

Karin scoffed dismissively and turned back to face out of the window, averting her gaze once more.

"Just be glad I'm willing to go down to such a level just to please you."

"Yeah Yeah… All Jokes Aside though, this is very nice of you… It's nice to spend some time with you."

Sakura's mind almost instantly regretted saying such a thing, although the rest of her just let herself become lost in the feeling. She smiled warmly at Karin, who had turned to her again, with a look of surprise and mild disbelief. She was telling the truth though, because friend, rival or… anything else aside, Sakura did care for Karin and had wanted to get to know her better.

"W-we're here… come on!"

The young street fighter was once again broken away from her thoughts, as she realised that they were now at the restaurant in question. Looking out of the darkened limo window, Sakura could only see a door with a bulky looking man standing outside, and a small sign above the door. It was fairly inconspicuous, that much was certain.

Sakura didn't mind that they would be dining at a more secretive location but… Karin wasn't usually as subtle as that. Sakura could feel it within her, that notion, that idea, that question that had been swirling inside of her all this time. It was rising to the surface and it was only a matter of time before she could ask…

_Does Karin have feelings for me?_


End file.
